Commonwealth Sentai Roddenberry's Andromeda Ranger
by Joy's Cesspool
Summary: What if Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda was made by the Japs first as a sentai series ? A weird idea..... please read and review. And no flaming please.


(Note: Roddenberry's ANdromeda is his, not mine. ANd the Power Rangers were absed off the original Japanese sentai series. And all this was some messed up crazy idea of mine)

There is something about the dark, deep infinity of space that is spellbinding. All who are kept in it's enchantment will realise that it is no more than just that: space. The lack of any matter, even gaseous, prevents the transmission of any sound through this dark, deep void.  
  
A pity, for a war was going on.  
  
Captain Dylan Hunt, a fine man in the prime of his life, was faced with what would be his greatest challenge yet.  
  
He was by no means not incapable of the task at hand. He had graduated from the Academy with honours, and with the highest degree of skill ever seen before by a Commonwealth captain. He had good genes, especially since his mother was from a world of high gravity, thus resulting in his great bodily stature. All tests and reports have shown that Dylan was a man of much promise. No doubt that Dylan would seem no more than a face in the crowd, but, Dylan did not really seem to bother about making himself famous, but rather, to do his job, and what was required of it. But perhaps his greatest strength was his humanism, something that few have, as well as a deep sense of pragmatism to achieve the viable and most agreeable solution for all parties.  
  
And here was the best way to prove his humanitarian efforts; by resolving a conflict between the Commonwealth..... and the Nietzscheans.  
  
As the Andromeda sped high into space, Nietzschean fighters continued to bombard the ships with their payload, as their command ships waited in the horizon. Another explosion rocked DYaln's ship, as he continued to attempt to keep his calm.  
  
"Status on the Nietzschean Prides ! How many of them are there ?"  
  
The holographic image of the ship's artificla intelligence, nicknamed 'Rommie', appeared before DYlan to give him the answer he needed.  
  
"5 of the Nietzschean prides have arrived captain."  
  
"5 ! Well, that's quite a handful."  
  
"And it's not just that.  
  
They're headed by the League."  
  
"No.... it can't be."  
  
And true enough, deep on the horizon, the 5 Nietzschean command ships, headed by the 5 of the mightiest Nietzscheans of their era, the true Overmen, overmen amongst lesser overmen, the real Ubermensch, had assembled. Each command ship waspiloted by only one member of the Nietzschean race, and each was representative of their pride. Each pilot was the Alpha Prime of their pride, the greatest of the male or female gender. They came from different genetic values, but none could deny their superiority.  
  
And statistically speaking, they have every right to boast about it.  
  
For these were the representatives of the greatest power that Drago Musevni had left behind with his children. The great power, the greatest legacy of Frederick Wilhelm Nietzsche, a power few have seen, and cannot be easily underestimated. A power only the truest of those that follow the teachings of the great 19th centruy German philosopher,r egardless of rce, would know.  
  
"MEGAZORDS !"  
  
"Yes Captain. The Nietzscheans have sent their 5 Megazords to this fray...."  
  
"I don't believe this. Wolf, Taurus, Kodiak, Leo, Tyrannus...."  
  
"Then I suggest the most viable option is for the captain to wield his own power then."  
  
The voice that uttered this was from a Nietzschean, but an ally.... perhaps.  
  
His name was Eric Rhade. He was a Nietzschean, but a member of the Commonwealth, who came to live in their worlds during more friendlier times, when things were far more peaceful, and there was peace between the Nietzscheans and the Commonwealth. But that peace was lost, and now, the Commonwealth had to attempt to re-establish it's peace with the Nietzscheans... even if by force.  
  
"You are right Eric. But there is one problem.  
  
There is so much one ranger can do..."  
  
"Sir !"  
  
"Rommie ?"  
  
" I am picking another 4 ships coming in.... theya re High Guard ships."  
  
"Are they..."  
  
"Yes sir. They are the rest of our team. The Vigilante, The Balance of Power, Escalus and Valiance."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
With this Eric, took a look behind, and saw that most of the ship's crew remained onboard the Andromeda and had a sublime thought.  
  
"Dylan, I wonder. Any Ranger would require that, if his ship was to become a zord.... it would have to be piloted by only it's ranger, am I right ?"  
  
Dylan turned to Eric, and, realizing this, his mouth slightly agape, nodded his head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All hands on Andromeda ! You are to disband from this ship, and retreat to safer grounds ! Those who wish to continue the fight may choose to enter one of our fighters. This is strongly discouraged, as we are facing a powerful enemy."  
  
As the many tiny life pods of the Andromeda faded into the twinkle of the stars, Dylan then realized that his allies had finally come.  
  
"Vigilante is ready, Captain Hunt."  
  
"Same goes for Balance of Power."  
  
" And the Valiance."  
  
"The Escalus awaits its command."  
  
"Very well.  
  
Then the Andromeda shall go."  
  
Dylan reached out his hand, and uttered out with a powerful voice, "Activate Commonwealth Red Power !"  
  
Within moments, a cloud of nanobots, emitting from a device, worn around Dylan's wrist, started to surround him, as a shield, appeared in front of him. The surroundings for Dylan had become black, an unusual black, as the shield engulfed him, and the nanobots imbued a secondary power into Dylanh's system.  
  
He had morphed, and was now, fully transformed. A black visor covered his eyes, as a red helmet fully covered his whole face, with a metal part around his mouth area made to resemble his mouth. His entire uniform was a uniform red, save for that unique cross that as the symbol of the Commonwealth.  
  
"Activate Andromeda Zord, now !"  
  
As the Andromeda sped through high space, it slowly broke apart, into 5 different yet distinct pieces. They then reassembled..... and formed a figure, which, though rather mechanical, had a head, torso a pair of legs and arms, with a powerful white body, and streaks of red and green that gleamed in the power of this powerful white being.  
  
"The Andromeda is ready."  
  
And.... with the 4 other ships, now fully morphed, their leaders too, had formed, Dylan Hunt the realized that there was only one task left for the Commonwealth Power Rangers.


End file.
